United Republic
Basics The Republic employs plentiful artillery and command powers. Their support units provide healing and repair options, and infantry spotters call in long range airstrikes. They have a number of air units suitable for both recon and assault operations. Backstory When the war broke out between the nations of Europe and the recently established Soviet Union, the then United States of America withdrew into isolation, quoting the Monroe Doctrine. This isolationism continued until 1898, when under pressure from the public the united States went to war with the Spanish Empire and annexed Cuba, Guam, Porte Rico and the Philippines with the signing the Treaty of Paris (1898). These new colonies provided the USA with tropical goods, something that the European controlled colonies had been denying them. This sudden rush in interest in tropical goods led many of the US's prominent industrialists to lobby the congress for greater US involvement in promoting US companies overseas and in using the United States’ influences to pressure other nations into favorable trade deals. In 1902 a severely disgruntled Canada broke from the British Empire and declared its desire to join the United States of America in a union. In 1903 Canada and the United States of America signed the “Treaty of Allegiance” and the United Republic was born. A month later Theodore Roosevelt was elected as the first president of the United Republic, he ran on a platform of expansionism and manifest destiny. During his first year in office Roosevelt, backed by popular public support, secured the Panama Canal zone from the Columbians and took control of Liberia. Historians would later attribute the United Republic’s first golden age to his office. Over the following years the United Republic began actively supporting pro-United Republic parties in elections throughout Central America, gaining considerable influence throughout the region, resulting in an explosion in UR businesses throughout the region. The wealth the United Republic had lost with the closing of trade routes with the European powers was quickly recovered with the valuable commodities and raw resources the new puppet states, colonies and other banana republics offered. The first real test of the United Republic's influence in the region occurred when the Mexican Civil War erupted in 1910. As the war engulfed Mexico the United Republic stood by, hoping a Republic aligned party to come in power so that the Republic could back them and establish another puppet state. When it became clear that the Socialist peasant militias were gaining the upper hand due to Soviet involvement in South America, the United Republic was forced to directly intervene. The Federal Army marched south and occupied Mexico within a month, later establishing a puppet government under the guiding hand of the landed elite. This was not however done out of charity as the newly established Latin governments were forced to sign a treaty in which all final authority on laws came under the jurisdiction of the Federal Army and the Republic president. While the conquest of Mexico was swift the UR soon found itself faced with a series of well-armed populist insurgencies and uprisings. By 1913 Theodore Roosevelt had served out his two five year terms and had overseen the greatest era of UR expansionism, his legacy would be unmatched in the history of the United Republic. In 1916 under pressure from the European Alliance the Republic finally entered the war to help re-enforce the Red Wall. The added manpower of the United Republic gave the Alliance the time they desperately needed to mass produce their new MK4 Tanks and send them to the wall. The UR forces officially withdrew from the Wall in 1918 after the EA and SU settled into the first of a series of ceasefires. The price for the UR's assistance had been steep for all parties involved: the Republic had lost 100,000 men and the Alliance as payment had to relinquish all of its collective holdings in the new world. With the rise in Communist backed insurgencies and revolutions around the world the United Republic set about securing its empire from this threat. With Woodrow Wilson out of office to discourage expansionism the federal army set about expanding and securing its gains, using the Federal Securities Act of 1919 to imprison any individual deemed Un-American or Pro-Communist. The act also established the OSS and the House Committee for Un-American Affairs to pursue suspected communist sympathizers. While the Teddy and Woodrow had been supportive towards union activity within the United States, the new administration began to deploy the Federal Army to support the Pinkerton Agency in breaking up strikes, often with lethal action and marshal law. In 1922 Columbia and Venezuela found themselves faced with civil unrest against Republic corporations. The situation escalated when rioters began lynching Republic citizens working on the Venezuelan oil fields. The public outcry and the media pressure in the United Republic forced the Federal Army to invade and annex Venezuela. The cross border rebellions coming out of Columbia saw the UR march west and eventually took over Columbia too in an effort to control the attacks. These two campaigns forced the United Republic to bring its colonial regiments in the Philippines, allowing the Shogun Empire to conquer the island swiftly without Republic interference, thus ending a two decades long cold war between the two factions seeking to conquer Asia. The Republic troops stationed in the Hainan Islands were unable to retreat to United Republic territory like those in the Philippines as the Republic suffered humiliating defeat against the Empire’s newly established naval forces. The forces in Hainan, refusing to ally with the European colonial troopers in Hong Kong, faced swift annihilation by concentrated Empire ground and naval forces. This disastrous campaign resulted in a major restructuring of the Federal Army, focusing on aircraft carriers and bombing runs which proved much more effective than its naval vessels in slowing down the Shogunate forces. The United Republic began to focus both its doctrines and technological development towards highly mobile air offensives. As the United Republic began looking west once more towards Empire territory, it discovered Oil in Alaska. This attracted the attention of the Soviets, who themselves were often on a shortage of diesel due to the massive demands of fresh offensives. In the spring of 1928 the Soviet Union invaded Alaska, beginning what came to be known as the Tundra War. Over the course of the next three years, the United Republic was able to drive the Soviets out of Alaska. As the Soviets lost ground in Alaska they took to funding and arming Communist militants in South America in an attempt to relieve the pressure on their troops. The Federal Army found itself facing uprisings throughout its Latin American colonies, this time against a well organized multinational group calling itself the Latin Junta. Finding itself stretched thin the Federal Army began losing control of the South American states. After the death of 26 United Republic troopers in Carcass during a mess hall bombing the United Republic rounded up thousands of suspected Sympathizers and their families into internment camps. When the Junta forces attempted to liberate these camps the Federal Army called down artillery strikes upon the camps, massacring Junta soldiers and innocent civilians alike. When word of the massacres reached the cities, violence broke out on a scale never experienced before by the UR. The UR found itself fighting a losing vanguard action against the Junta, bolstered by popular uprisings. The Republic faced 3 years of open conflict trying to retake the region, but after heavy losses and a falling approval rate for the war at home drew a stalemate at the heavily fortified Panama Canal Zone. With the loss of the Venezuelan Oil fields and the insecurity of the Alaskan fields pressured the UR into trying to secure the Suez canal in 1935, the UR was defeated in its entirety by the Warlords of the African continent. In 1939 the UR occupied Greenland in the hopes of using it as a base from which to counter the Soviets. This was seen as a step too far by the Alliance, calling on this event as well as Republic troopers refusing to help Alliance troopers in Singapore as betrayal, ultimately declaring war against the Republic. While the United Republic had secured the Panama Canal and turned it into a fortress the Junta rebels simply moved around it. By the winter of 1939 the UR had lost every last one of its holding in Latin America and faced an angry, well organized threat directly south of the border. Category:Factions